


Tell that alien to take It back

by BiUnicorn



Series: Adventures of Supergirl in Purgatory [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, The Wynonna Earp and Supergirl crossover you didn't know you needed, Waverly and Kara become friends, Wynonna with a sword, badass sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiUnicorn/pseuds/BiUnicorn
Summary: Kara and Lena visits Purgatory to investigate a few paranormal activities. They met Waverly Earp and her friends and together they will fight to protect their loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks!  
> This is my atempt to write a Wynonna Earp and Supergirl crossover.  
> No beta'd ALL mistakes are mine and Sorry for anything.  
> I Hope you like It!  
> Ah, follow me on Twitter: @biunicorn3 
> 
> THERE'S VIOLENCE AND BLOOD IN A FEW CHAPTHERS, DON'T READ IF IT BOTHERS YOU.

Kara wasn’t expecting to spend the night in Lena's apartment. The young Luthor had invited her friend - for whom she was secretly in love - to dinner and one thing led to another, feelings were confessed and after a long time between kisses and glasses of wine shared on the large leather sofa of Lena’ penthouse, exhaustion took over the two of them, who were simply content with each other's company, went to Lena's room and fell asleep.

As she felt Lena's arms around her waist, Kara opened her eyes and felt that she could easily become accustomed to the sight of Lena sleeping peacefully in her arms. She didn’t move until the dark haired woman woke up a few minutes later.

"Hey..." Kara whispered, placing a kiss on Lena's forehead, and the woman smiled contentedly. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Kara asked, playing with a lock of Lena's hair.

"It's the first time in years that I actually slept well. You?"

"I, in fact, slept very well." A comfortable silence settled in the room, with Lena still so close to Kara that the superhero remembered last night's events as a movie and smiled, feeling her face warm violently. "Please tell me I was not dreaming when you kissed me last night."

"No, you certainly weren’t dreaming..." Lena said with a wicked grin on her face, moving until she was in a comfortable position to kiss the blonde lying on her bed, but stood still, with her face a few inches from Kara. "You want me to prove my point?"

Kara smiled back. 

"I'd love it."

 

"Danvers" Snapper said in a monotone tone, while Kara hurried up to the desk of her boss, staring expectantly. "While I'd love to go in and cover this story myself, apparently this magazine does not work while I'm gone." The man rolled his eyes at Kara's confused expression and simply dropped a folder on the table, which the girl quickly picked up, examining the photos and documents contained there. 

Kara frowned at the papers, followed by the photographs. The first exhibited what appeared to be a small inland city, the second exhibited what appeared to be a massacre, and the third picture exhibited what appeared to be a normal person, but it had something different, human characteristics, except for the eyes black, as well as the skin around his eyes.

"What is this, exactly?" Kara asked carefully.

Snapper sighed dramatically. 

"A very inviting picturesque town in the hinterland of Canada, called Purgatory, has been reporting a series of paranormal activities. Your job is to find out what it is," he pointed to the photo of the man, "and why this happened," he said pointing to the photo of the massacre, "and why a city like this," finally pointed to the photo of the city, "could attract as much alien activity as it has been going on."

A small smile formed at the corner of Kara's lips. "And you trust me enough for me to write the story?"

Snapper rolled his eyes again. 

"Now you're wasting my time, ponytail. Your plane leaves tonight." He said, finally throwing a plane ticket on the table. Kara took the papers and left the office quickly.

"I trust you with this, Supergirl," he murmured as the girl left her room.

 

"I... huh... I'm leaving today to Canada... to cover a story for Snapper..." Kara announced at the DEO for Alex, J'onn and Winn, shortly after leaving Catco. 

"You what?" Alex asked in surprise, showing her protective side with Kara.

"There's a reason why I'm telling you, besides not to leave you all worried about me and to ask to take care of the city in my absence." Kara handed the documents over to J'onn, who examined the photos cautiously. Alex and Winn approached the Martian to see the photos as well.

"What kind of alien is that?" Winn asked frowning.

"It's nothing I've seen before," J’onn said with a sigh. Alex remained silent, pensive. 

"You must be careful," J'onn warned, passing the photos to Winn who quickly went to his computer to research.

"I don’t like the idea," Alex said. "But you should go and be careful."

"I know..." Kara sighed. "I'll figure it out."

Shortly after she left the DEO to go pack her bags. When she reached her apartment, her cell phone rang, Kara smiled.

"Hey Lena!"

"Kara, I heard you're going to Canada, is everything okay?"

With the cell phone hanging between her shoulder and ear, Kara rushed to the room, looking for her bag.

"Yeah, just a story for the Snapper, and maybe a mission for Supergirl."

"Well, I... I presume I'll have to wait for you to come back to invite you on a date..."

Kara dropped her suitcase on on the bed and held the phone properly, feeling her face blush again.

"I presume, unfortunately, yes. However, I'd love to see you before I go..." 

" I'm two minutes from you." Lena said, biting her bottom lip across the line. 

"Okay, I... I'll be there soon." Kara babbled anxiously at the thought of kissing Lena again.

"Or you can just open the door." With that the call ended, and Kara heard the light knock on the door.

As she opened the door, she came across Lena, smiling and staring at Kara with such intensity in her green eyes. 

"I'm going with you to Purgatory."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there's another chapther for today bc i'm excited about this one.

Purgatory was a peculiar city, Kara concluded. Few people walked in the streets, everything was strangely silent and the image of old western movie town was glaring. 

Lena parked the rented car in front of a building. It was strange to see the absence of buildings after living in cities with so many skyscrapers. "I believe it’s here." Kara murmured as she saw the hotel sign.

The room was simple but neat. Kara insisted on carrying all the bags, alone, letting Lena take only her extremely expensive purse. 

"Maybe I should go see the city, look for sources. Are you coming? "

"Sure."

Kara held out her hand and Lena held her contentedly, leaving the hotel room. 

"According to my research, the most frequented place in town is a bar."

"Can you see anything strange around?" Lena asked curiously. 

Kara took off her glasses quickly and looked around with her x-ray vision. Nothing out of the ordinary at first. 

"Nothing..." She sighed. They walked for a few minutes until they stopped in front of the bar. "Shorty's," Kara murmured. "This must be the place."

As they entered the bar, several patrons watched them, skeptical. Some whispering while they drank their beers. Kara led Lena to a remote table and they both sat, watching the environment. "Well, apparently everyone has noticed us." 

"It's not always that a Luthor appears out of nowhere in a bar in the middle of Canada..." Lena said, adjusting her posture as she saw someone approaching. 

"Ladies, how can I help you?" The man who looked almost middle-aged wore a hat and cowboy clothes. His accent was strong and his eyes were bright. 

"I'll go with some water." Kara said.

"Scotch." Lena said.

"May I ask you girls, what brings you to Purgatory?"

Kara adjusted her glasses and folded her hands on the table.

"I'm a reporter, I'm here to... write about the city and some recent, unusual facts." 

The man looked surprised for a second, but soon recovered.

"I'm afraid I have not seen anything extraordinary in the last few years..." The man said, and Lena raised an eyebrow, having a hard time to believe in him. Kara was strangely serious.

"Nothing extraordinary... Nothing that may need an intervention by a superhero in the city? I suppose you know Supergirl." Lena intervened, with her extremely strong Irish accent, too.

"I have experienced many things, ladies, but I only believe it exists if I see it with my own eyes." He composed himself. "I'll get the drinks for the ladies. It was a pleasure."

With that, the man withdrew. Lena was intrigued.

"Is everything okay?"

Kara looked up at Lena, brow furrowed.

"He doesn’t have heartbeats." 

Lena looked at the man, who was at the bar preparing the drinks, with a curious look.

"I've never seen anything like that." Kara muttered.

"We need to gather more information."

The man returned with the drinks and retired quickly. Now Lena drank her Scotch watching the environment while Kara sent messages to Alex. She couldn’t help but notice the couple entering the bar at that moment. Two girls entered hand in hand, engaged in a conversation that seemed important. The shorter, long-haired girl looked tired, while the other woman, short-haired, listened to her. She kissed the other's hand in an apparent attempt to comfort her.

"They're talking about a massacre." Kara said suddenly, startling Lena.

"What?"

"The two women. Something about a ritual that could be repeating itself. They know something."

"One of them is a cop." Lena stated. "You should ask some questions." 

"You're right." Kara said. 

At the moment Kara made to stand up, a burst caught everyone's attention in the bar. A table was hurled away as a man shouted furiously.

"Damn Earp!" He shouted, looking at the brown-haired woman. The redhead stood in front of the woman and pulled out a pistol, while the man in the hat also pulled out a gun and pointed at the man. Kara rose quickly, placing herself next to Lena's chair, protectively.

"You and your sister killed one of us. But we're going to spread out again and we're going to destroy you."

"What are you talking about?" The redhead asked furiously.

Suddenly the man's eyes turned black and he let out a nonhuman grunt. 

"Mikshun." The brunette murmured in alarm. 

"You stay here." Kara told Lena, and at the same moment, the man and the cop fired at the black-eyed man, who with a movement made the bullets stop in the air, static. "You will not destroy me with ordinary bullets, but I believe they can hurt you." 

In a fraction of a second Kara realized that it was time to act and threw herself in front of the women and the man as the bullets returned in the their direction. The bullets hit Kara's chest and fell to the floor, while the three of them watched her in sheer horror. The bar's other customers managed to leave even before the shots were fired in the midst of confusion. Lena watched from distance, petrified.

"What?!" The redhead stammered in astonishment. The woman in front of him was intact after being hit by the bullets. How the hell had she stepped in front of her in the first place? The redhead came out of her torpor in a second, seeing the blonde fighting the man in front of her. Some punches that seemed extremely strong coming from the girl. The man kicked her in the abdomen and the girl fell to the ground, then the man left the bar at a superhuman speed while the blonde slowly rose.

"Kara!" Lena shouted, running toward her girlfriend - Lena still didn’t know if she could call Kara her girlfriend - who stood up as if nothing had happened. "Hey, I'm fine, Lena." she murmured. 

"Waverly, Nicole!" The man in the hat said, walking toward the two women. "Are you hurt?" He cast a worried look at the two still motionless with the shock.

"N... No." The redhead said, looking at the couple on the other side of the room. "Please tell me I'm not crazy." she murmured to the woman behind her, who shook her head. "I saw it too." 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara took Lena's hand and marched to the older man and the two women who stared at her in dismay. Lena was worried about their reaction to what happened.

"How did you get to stand in front of the bullets?" The redhead asked. The man interrupted before Kara could speak. "The right question would be what are you?" He stared at the women, suspicious, still holding the gun, now pointed to the ground. Lena swallowed hard and Kara fumbled in her glasses, apprehensive.

"But I should ask, too..." Lena cleared her throat. "What was that man and who is Mikshun?"

The two local women exchanged confused glances while the man still stared at Kara, unafraid.

"I don’t think that's up to you ladies." the man said in a menacing tone.

"I believe it is, sir." Lena replied, arching her eyebrow assuming her CEO pose. "My girlfriend was almost injured by this man, I think it's in our best interest to know."

"It would be safe for the ladies to withdraw from Purgatory and not come back with their insolent questions."

"Doc..." the brown haired woman intervened. 

The man - Doc - sighed and took a step back, letting the woman through.

"Who are you?" She said in a tone soft enough to make Kara less nervous.

"I'm Kara Danvers, this is Lena Luthor, my..." Kara broke off, casting a curious glance at Lena, who smiled at her. "Girlfriend." Lena finished.

"Luthor? As Lex Luthor?" The redhead asked suspiciously.

Kara felt Lena's discomfort and rolled her eyes uncomfortably.

"Well, you may as well know her as the one responsible for saving this planet countless times - besides her last name - and you may also know me as the super hero who saved your life. You're welcome.

"S... Supergirl?" The brunette murmured in surprise.

Doc still looked suspiciously at Kara and Lena, the redhead and the brunette holding their hands in astonishment.

"What are you doing in Purgatory?" The redhead asked.

"We heard of some supernatural activities that have taken place here, including a recent massacre. It's my job as a reporter to investigate and my job as a Supergirl to prevent this from happening again." Kara said holding her hands up to her waist, taking on her Supergirl pose, which Lena found comical, since Kara was in her mundane clothes and her glasses on her face.

"I'm calling Wynonna." the brunette said as she gathered up the news.

"Well, could I at least know who you are and why you're involved in this mess?" Kara asked.

"We definitely have to talk, but I'm afraid we need to wait for a person to start the conversation." the redhead said, holding out her hand to Kara. "I'm Sheriff Nicole Haught, this is my girlfriend Waverly Earp," she said to the brunette, "and he's our friend Doc Holliday."

"Doc Holliday?" Lena narrowed her eyes, staring at the man. "The one from the old west?" 

"The one and only." he said, his eyes turning red and his fangs visible.

"Oh, Rao, he's a vampire." Kara stared at him in surprise, now holding Lena's hand.

"This is getting more and more interesting." Lena muttered.

 

The five were sitting around a table for a few minutes, everyone was staring at each other, some in distrust, others in worship and surprise. 

"So..." Waverly said, rather anxiously. "You really came from another planet?" 

"It's a delicate matter..." Kara said apprehensively, but relaxed as Lena tightened her hand to comfort. "But yes... I came from a planet called Krypton. Far away from this solar system."

"That's... Amazing." The brunette sighed. 

"OH MY GOD!" A male voice sounded in the bar, catching everyone's attention. The boy entered the bar holding a tablet while staring in amazement at Kara and Lena.

"I read about you in the BBD files, but I never thought I'd meet them in person: Supergirl and Lena Luthor!" They looked at each other in confusion.

"BBD?" Lena murmured to herself.

The boy came over and held out his hand to Lena.

"I'm Jeremy Chetri, by the way." He was extremely excited. "I'm a scientist. I work- I worked for the..."

"JEREMY?!" Another voice rang out the door of the bar, interrupting the boy. "What the hell did I just say?"

"Huh..." The boy looked embarrassed. "Don’t talk about BBD, okay, sorry."

The woman brought her hand up to her face, exasperated.

"Wynonna, they want to know about Mikshun." Waverly said. Nicole felt uncomfortable remembering the demon that possessed Waverly.

Wynonna stared for a second at the blond-haired, geeky-looking woman who stood up and held out her hand to her. 

"You don’t look like Supergirl at all."

"I, huh... I can guarantee I'm her."

"At what price?"

"Information so I can help the town."

"We can trust them, babygirl?"

Waverly pondered for a second.

"Yes."

Wynonna pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Mikshun was a demon. He possessed my sisters, and I killed him."

"Apparently he owned a twin who is possessing the civilians of Purgatory.” Waverly completed. "It enters your mind, uncovers every detail about your life and makes you act out of it. I managed to fight for months with him inside me, but not all of them did and died." 

"This one looked more powerful." Nicole stated, remembering the trick with the bullets. 

"What makes you think we need your help?" Wynonna asked, closing in on the outsiders. 

"Besides the fact that they are Lena Luthor and Supergirl?" Jeremy muttered, receiving a scolding look from Wynonna.

"We have resources to help the city." Lena intervened.

"And it's my duty to protect civilians, since I'm already here." Kara stated.

“Too bad you are a few months late." Wynonna said cheekily. Nicole rolled her eyes as Waverly sighed in exasperation.

"Can we at least do an research at the DEO on this creature? So we can help each other, I write my article and you have the city free of it."

"I guess it's worth the try. "Nicole sighed, looking at Wynonna for approval. The older Earp sighed in defeat. 

"Okay, we can come to an agreement,"

Jeremy cheered, extremely excited by the news.

"Who would have thought, Wynonna Earp working with Supergirl."

"For God's sake, Jeremy, do not get me to say the V word to you." Wynonna threatened, pretending to be annoyed, though deep down she liked the idea of having new allies.

Kara smiled, holding out her hand to Wynonna.

"Deal, then?"

"Only after a few shots of whiskey."

"Wynonna!" Waverly tapped on her sister's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena and Kara returned to the hotel after the incident at the bar. It was late and both women were exhausted, and Kara's abdomen was still sensitive after the fight. After taking a shower, Kara lay in bed waiting for Lena to shower too. It was too much information to absorb at once, in less than an hour she had met a demon, a vampire, a demon hunter, and a woman Kara was sure was special. Lost in her own thoughts Kara barely noticed Lena leaving the bathroom in a pair of silk pajamas, walking toward the bed to then snuggle beside the blonde.

"You look distracted..." Lena said as she settled in, laying her head on Kara's chest and wrapping her arm around her belly.

"Well, I... it was a lot of information for one day..." Kara sighed, stroking Lena's back, distracted. "But I feel like these people are really special, that we can help each other and do great things together."

"It will be difficult for me to trust them, especially in the vampire, but I understand your point." Lena muttered. "That kid reminds me of your friend Winn..." Kara laughed at the comment. "Why?"

Lena pondered for a moment, "he has a nerdy way and probably understands too much of computers..."

"You're a computer nerd too..." Kara smiled, teasing. Lena laughed and Kara could not help falling in love with the woman in her arms.

"Really?" Lena lifted her head, staring at Kara with a smile. The blonde approached and kissed Lena's lips.

"Really. But I kind of love it." Kara winked and pulled Lena closer. She could really get used to it, easily.

 

"Do you have any information for me?" Kara holding the phone with one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"According to the names you gave me, the story is incredibly complicated." Winn said enthusiastically. "The Earp sisters are descendants of a lineage of lawmen, including the great Wyatt Earp in person. The mother abandoned them in their childhood and they had their house invaded... one of the sisters died and the middle sister, Wynonna Earp accidentally killed her own father in the midst of confusion."

Kara let out a sigh as Lena listened in silence. "There are no more family records, but I found a few things about Mikshun and BBD. Mikshun described in books as a demon whose goal is to restore the species. BBD would be the DEO's rebel brother, focused on experiments with demons and other creatures. Technically it doesn’t exist anymore, but there are still active laboratories across the continent."

"Can we trust them?" Lena questioned skeptically.

Alex sighed on the other end of the line, speaking for the first time. "They seem to know a lot, which can be useful, but I'd be careful."

"For me that's enough." Kara said decisively. "I'll talk to the sheriff."

"Take care, little sister."

"I will. Bye Alex."

With that the call ended, and Lena got up from the table. "I'm afraid I have a few reports to analyze, but as soon as I can I'll help with the research."

"I should go then." Kara said, also standing up, and placing a kiss on Lena's head. "See you later Lee."

"Bye, my dear."

Lena picked up her laptop and headed for the town library, searching for silence to work. However, the young CEO didn’t realize she was being followed along the way, nor did she notice the same man from the previous night in the bar, silently walking toward her and knocking her out before she could enter the library building.

 

The day had begun relatively normal to Nicole. She woke up, ate her breakfast, got dressed, and went to work, filling out some forms while waiting anxiously for Waverly, who would bring another coffee to leave the sheriff wide awake and full of caffeine.

Nicole worked at her desk as she listened to Waverly's questioning.

"Do you think Mikshun 2.0 will come after me?" Waverly asked wary. Nicole looked up at her girlfriend.

"He'll try. But I will not let this thing get close to you again. "

" Now it makes sense that I have resisted so much... because of what I am... "

"Because of who you are. You're purely good, angel or not." 

Waverly smiled contentedly, but soon she changed the topic.

"Can you believe that Supergirl really is here?"

"I think I've gotten to the point where nothing surprises me anymore... but yeah, it's kind of surreal."

"Do you think that this is going to work out?"

Nicole mused, playing with a pen between her fingers.

"Peacemaker has turned into a sword, which hinders everything... Help can be useful."

"Everything has been so quiet since Bulshar... No revenants, no curse... And when I came back I figured we'd have a break in this madness."

"We're still in the Ghost River triangle... there are still demons in this area and we'll probably have to fight until the end of our lives, at least until this town is safe for little Alice... "

Waverly looked down, melancholic.

"I miss her." She admitted.

"Me too..." Nicole sighed and a silence settled in the office.

A few minutes later, Kara's arrival at the police station took the two women out of the heavy silence. 

"Sheriff Haught, Miss Earp..." Kara nodded, followed by a smile for both of them as she entered the office. "There are some questions I would like to ask in the name of the mission..." The girl was serious, though she smiled slightly. "And maybe in the name of my article, too." 

"Please, Miss Danvers, make yourself comfortable." Nicole pointed to the chair on the other side of her desk. Kara sat up and straightened her glasses.

"I've talked to my contacts in National City, I'm curious about your involvement with these supernatural events."

"My family was cursed." Waverly murmured. "Wynonna was the only one of this generation capable of putting an end to the curse. Wyatt Earp was a lawman who killed 77 criminals long ago... One of his enemies, which coincidentally was a powerful man, cursed him: all 77 criminals he killed would return at every generation of Wyatt’s descendants.

"And these criminals would just live loose around?" Kara questioned intrigued.

"Wyatt's weapon was the only one capable of killing them, at least in the hand of a descendant." Waverly stated. "Recently Wynonna has ended the curse, but this land is still cursed, other kinds of demons occasionally appear, like the one you knew yesterday."

"And what's the government's involvement with all this?" Kara looked directly at Nicole.

"There was an agency specializing in demon containment and the creation of an army of modified humans." Nicole swallowed hard with the memory of Dolls. "Despite the horrible things they did, a few agents were purely good. One of them you met yesterday, Jeremy. The other did not resist the drugs the agency provided to contain the demon within him, he... died to save us in a fight."

Kara frowned and swallowed. "I'm sorry." 

A brief silence settled in the office, until the moment Kara's cell phone rang, Lena's contact on the screen.

"Excuse me." Kara muttered. "Lena?"

"I'm afraid she can’t talk now, but don’t worry, I'll try not to kill her until you're here to watch."


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear to God if you lay one finger in her..." Kara lifted abruptly, trembling, and her jaw locked. Nicole and Waverly watched her, worried.

"You have forty-eight hours to persuade your new friends to give me the sword. Otherwise she dies."

"What... Who are you?" Kara felt her blood boil as she tried not to break her own cell phone because of the anger and fear she felt.

"I feel offended, you don’t recognize me even after your parents send me to that prison."

"I'll find you. And you will pay. "

"I don’t think so... perhaps you can try it if you want, but it won’t be pleasant for your friend. Forty-eight hours."

With that the call dropped and Kara stood still for a few seconds, until she saw a hand on her shoulder and two worried looks.

"What happened?" Waverly asked.

"Lena..." Kara whispered, shaking and feeling helpless. 

"Hey, tell me what happened." Nicole said.

"He took Lena. She... she's in danger." With that, Kara picked up her cell phone again, calling the only person who could calm her down and help her think.

"Hey, Kara!"

"Alex..." Kara's sad voice interrupted her sister. "Lena was kidnapped." 

"I'm on my way." Alex said decisively. "What happened?"

"He called. He wants something, but... I need..." Kara sighed, holding back the tears. "Alex, I won’t forgive myself if something happens to her. I ..."

"Shh... Kara, it's going to be all right. I'm on my way and we'll work this out. Don’t do anything stupid."

"I..." Kara shivered again. "I need to hang up, I need to find out where she is."

"Kara, be careful."

"I will."

Kara finished the call, sighing.

"Please let us help." Waverly broke the silence and Kara nodded. 

"He's not a demon." Kara said in a choked voice. "He is a fugitive from the Kryptonian prison. And he wants a sword."

Nicole and Waverly exchanged a worried look. 

"Mikshun made me collect steel items to build a tower capable of turning everyone into something like him" Waverly said.

"If he wants Peacemaker, I think he's planning something worse." Nicole concluded thoughtfully.

"Peacemaker?" Kara frowned.

"Wyatt's weapon. It used to be a pistol, but it was transformed into a sword." Nicole commented. "Wynonna is the only one who can wield it."

"So he wants Wynonna to deliver willingly?" Waverly sighed in exasperation.

"We need a plan." Nicole said getting up.

"I need to find out where he is... he can’t have gone far."

"Jeremy can help look for suspicious things on the city's cameras." Waverly suggested, and Kara felt grateful for them.

"Thanks. I'm going to fly over the city, see if I can find anything..." Kara said still nervous about the situation. "Please call me if anything happens..." She said, handing a card to Nicole. 

 

Lena woke with her head pounding and her arms pinned behind her. She was attached to a post in what looked like an abandoned cellar. She felt the blood dripping down her face, she probably had hit her head, and she felt a little agitated.

Lena remembered vaguely coming into the library’s parking lot, getting out of the car, and suddenly everything went black. She wondered if Kara had noticed she’s missing, and in her most insecure thought she imagined no one had noticed or cared, Kara had more important things to worry about.

"Well, it seems you're already awake, Miss Luthor..." The man stepped out of the shadows with a wicked grin on his face. Lena immediately recognized him from the fight at the bar and swallowed hard.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lena said without losing her posture.

The middle-aged man with brown eyes and dark gray hair approached Lena.

"My name is Ramish, also known as Mikshun's intelligent brother. Look... My little brother wanted everyone to become copies of him, but his plan was flawed... Sooner or later his copies would fight for more power and soon he would fall..." The man paced slowly around Lena, sighing dramatically. "My plan is better: to enslave humans, make them work for me for all eternity."

"How do you want to do that?" Lena swallowed.

"This is the part you enter. You're going to build the device that will make my plan possible."

"I won’t help you." Lena said quickly.

"I figured that would be your initial response. Luckily we have a lot of time until your Super Friend notice you’re missing and resolve to come after you.” The man laughed with disdain. "Like she would care about a Luthor."

"You're wrong." Lena said, this time less sure of herself.

"I'll give you another chance. Are you going to build the device for me?"

"My answer is still 'no'."

"You don’t leave me any choice, Lena."

Ramish then starts to hit Lena, who held on as much as possible without complaining of the pain, until the pain in her abdomen made it difficult to breathe, but the man did not let Lena lose consciousness.

"You can always change your mind..." He said with a smirk.

"I won’t."

"Too bad, I thought you were the smart one."

With that, Ramish hit the young CEO again.

 

Kara flew over the entire region in search of some sign of Lena, but failed miserably. Returning to the police station, she encountered Alex, Winn and Maggie at the door of a room talking to Nicole and Jeremy. As soon as Alex saw Kara, she ran to hug her sister, who finally allowed herself to cry.

"Alex, I need to find Lena!"

It was one of the few times Alex saw Kara so vulnerable, it was heartbreaking.

"It's going to be okay, Kara..." Alex murmured trying to comfort her.

"You don’t know!"

"I don’t..." Alex sighed. "But we won’t give up until we stop this creature and rescue Lena. She's my friend too, I want to see her safe too, Kara."

"Alex, I love her." Kara muttered still in Alex's embrace, which tensed for a second, but then squeezed Kara again.

"And you'll tell her that when we save her. Okay?"

Kara pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

"Hey, Little Danvers..." Maggie caught her eye. "We'll find her, don’t worry."

"I think I have a clue." Winn announced, catching everyone's attention in the room. "An alien with mental powers similar to J'onn was in the Fort. His name is Ramish. He is an ancient creature, so much so that his brother Mikshun was on Earth long before his arrival."

"That explains the inclusion of Mikshun in mythology books." Jeremy added thoughtfully.

"Under a false human identity, Ramish made the purchase of a mechanical power generator, in addition to other untraceable materials."

"Any addresses?" Nicole asked.

"His own house, not far from here." Winn commented analyzing the data on his tablet.

"I searched for them in every inch of this city. There's no sign of it.” Kara sighed.

"Maybe we can help..." A voice sounded at the entrance to the room. They all turned to find Wynonna and Doc. "We're going to his house, rummaging through..."

"I'll go along." Maggie announced.

"We should all go." Nicole said taking her hat, following everyone who was leaving the room.

"I'll stay to help from here." Winn said sitting down in front of a computer, probably the other scientist’s computer.

"I'm staying too." Jeremy said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like It!

"I tried not to appeal to the more extreme methods, but you leave me no choice." Ramish says pulling a metal table near Lena. "This is the project." He pointed to the drawings on the table. "You're going to build and that's what's going to happen if you refuse."

Ramish approached quickly and placed his right palm on Lena's forehead, suddenly everything darkened and soon flashes passed through her vision.

It was all very green and Lena's vision was blurred. She heard someone - no, she heard Kara scream in agony and saw her falling to the floor, with a green knife stuck to her chest, kryptonite.

"No!" Lena shouted back to reality, letting out a desperate cry. "No, this is not real."

"This is the future, my dear..." Ramish smiled, removing the green knife from his belt. He drew the knife from Lena's face, past her shoulder and arm until she reached the ropes that held Lena on the post and cut them, not before leaving a trail of blood on the girl's arm.

"You'll do as I say, or what you saw will become reality." Ramish ordered, his voice low and menacing. By the time the ropes were cut, Lena lost her balance, yielding to the pain in her body and staggering forward.

 

Doc was really good at what he was doing, Maggie concluded when the man found traces of mud in Ramish's garage and deduced that his hiding place was on a nearby farm.

"Where, exactly?" Kara asked impatiently.

"Where Bulshar hid with his beekeepers..."

Wynonna grimaced at the memory of the place.

"I swear to God I'm going to set fire to that damn place." Wynonna murmured furiously leaving the house, followed by Doc. Maggie, Alex and Kara stared at each other in confusion, the Super barely containing her anxiety.

"Just fly north, Jeremy will give the coordinates." Nicole asked and Kara disappeared, leaving a hole in the roof of the house. Alex sighed in exasperation at the surprise of the sheriff and her friend. "She always does this." Alex murmured as she left the house.

 

The flight lasted two minutes. Kara understood why she didn’t feel Lena's presence there. Everything was surrounded with lead and something else that was blocking her powers.

"Alex?" Kara said on her communicator. "There's kryptonite here."

"Wait for us."

"I can’t. I'm going in."

"Kara, no!"

The call dropped.

 

Lena spent a good minute wondering if she should at least pretend she was starting the project when she decided against it. Ramish was close enough that Lena could try to attack him to save time, but her attempt was in vain. Lena turned quickly and struck Ramish's throat, which shrank for a few seconds, but soon caught up with Lena trying to get away. "You bitch..." He cursed between his teeth, punching Lena in the ribs, which flinched in pain. Ramish grabbed the woman's hair and pulled it violently to the metal table and when they were close enough, he pushed her against the table.

"You really want to do things the hard way..." Suddenly an excruciating pain in Lena's head made her scream with all her might and beg him to stop. When he stopped, Lena was thrown violently on the ground, and her vision darkened. The moment Ramish lifted his foot to kick her ribs again, the roof of the warehouse broke and something quickly pushed him away.

"Stay away from her!" Supergirl said in all her glory and fury, holding Ramish's neck against the crater he had formed on the floor.

"Or what?" He said smirking, pulling the kryptonite knife and showing it to Kara, who felt her strength leave her body. "You don’t look so good, girl of steel." Ramish smiled when the tightness in his neck failed and he threw himself on the woman.

Opening her eyes, Lena found the scene she feared most: Ramish on top of Kara holding that kryptonite knife. She tried to move without any success because of the pain she felt, she couldn’t do nothing to stop it.

"No!" She tried to scream, which caught Ramish's attention for a second. At that moment, a shot hit the knife in Ramish's hand, which surprised him. Kara felt her strength return briefly as the knife fell away from her. Ramish was still smiling, which disturbed Kara and the rest of the group entering the warehouse. "You did not think I'd come alone, did you?"

"What?" Kara murmured as she saw at least twenty white Martian-like aliens entering the warehouse.

"Okay, I was not expecting that..." Wynonna murmured in the doorway, wielding the sword she used to kill Bulshar. Around her she heard everyone unlocking their weapons.

Maggie smiled in a corner. "Come on."

 

Kara and Ramish entered into a balanced body fight since she was still partially weakened. The rest of the group fought the aliens who were stronger than they imagined.

Alex and Maggie stood back to back and began to shoot and fight. Doc was extremely fast on the trigger, but he couldn’t hit many as he swerved from one of the aliens. Nicole threw some shots too, knocking down two aliens in less than thirty seconds. But they kept attacking and getting up after the shots. Wynonna knew that only she and Waverly would be able to wipe them out for good.

"Babygirl, on their head!" Wynonna screamed as she tried to reach Kara and Ramish, deflecting from blows and striking the aliens with her sword, causing them to fall and disappear in flames.

"Okay, that was cool." Alex muttered to Maggie at the scene. Maggie held out a hand to Alex and propelled her, causing Alex to jump and hit a kick in one of the aliens, then the cop shot him with the DEO's special weapon.

"Admit that this was way cooler." Maggie smiled smugly and kept fighting.

Kara needed to get to Lena who was in a corner of the warehouse, on the floor, but Ramish was strong and insistent and the fight did not seem close to an end.

"Nicole! Protect her!" Waverly shouted, pointing at Lena and an alien approaching the CEO. Nicole ran up to her and aimed her weapon at the alien, firing non-stop. Another alien was approaching, carrying the metal table and throwing it toward Nicole who threw herself at Lena, standing in front of her, intending to protect her.

"Nicole!" "Haught!" Waverly and Wynonna screamed simultaneously as they watched the table fluttering toward the redhead who cringed, predicting the worst, but remained intact thanks to Kara, who left the fight with Ramish for a second, picking up the table in the air and throwing towards her enemy.

Waverly sighed in relief as she continued to reach into each alien's head, which burned with the contact.

"Why don’t we have super powers too?" Alex muttered, still shooting at the aliens who insisted on getting up and fighting back.

Kara flew over to Ramish and held him by the arms as Wynonna marched toward him with her sword.

"Get out of the back, Supergirl!" Wynonna swung the sword in her hand and pushed against Ramish's chest as Kara released him, retreating.

Ramish dropped to his knees on the floor, standing still for a second, until he fell completely down and started to catch fire, disappearing on the floor.

"I hope you find your brother in hell." Wynonna spat in the circle of ashes that formed on the ground. Instantly all the remaining aliens disappeared as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone sighed in relief when the aliens disappeared. Kara ran to Lena, who was still on the floor under Nicole's care.

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed in despair, kneeling beside the CEO, holding one of her hands and stroking her face with her other hand.

"Kara..." Lena whispered, almost losing consciousness. "Y...You came." A shy smile formed on Lena's tired face.

"Of course I did." Kara said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, approaching and kissing Lena's face carefully. "I love you Lena. I'll always be here for you."

Kara smiled. Lena’s green eyes staring at Kara's blue ones for a few seconds until Nicole cleared her throat at their side.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get you to the hospital."

"She's right." Alex said coming closer, panting. "It's not safe to fly with her, let's go to the car."

"Right..." Kara said shyly, slipping one arm under Lena's knees and another around her back, carefully lifting her up.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked worriedly.

"I've been worse." Lena said in an attempt to soften the tense mood. She knew Kara would blame herself for everything.

"Okay, let's go to the car," Kara said softly.

 

Alex, Maggie, Lena and Kara got out in one of the cars, Nicole and Waverly got into the police car and Wynonna and Doc were left behind, promising to set fire to the warehouse.

The way to the hospital was extremely fast. Lena lay in the backseat, with her head on Kara's lap, trying not to complain about the pain, Maggie was telling the details of the assignment to Winn in her phone while Alex was breaking a dozen of traffic laws.

Upon arriving at the hospital Kara left the car to carry Lena again, but the woman held her arm to prevent it. "You can’t go in there as Supergirl."

"Lena's right. It's going to cause a big commotion and you will not be able to visit her as Kara without seeming suspicious." Alex nodded, walking to the trunk, picking up a change of clothes and throwing it at Kara. "Change your clothes."

Kara rolled her eyes, sighing, and in less than ten seconds she was in the black DEO clothes Alex had lent her, finally putting on the glasses Maggie had caught up with.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you." Lena muttered with a faint smile. "Take me to the hospital, Kara Danvers."

"You make it sound like a good thing," Kara said with a grimace, taking Lena in her arms, carefully. "Come on."

Kara hurried inside the hospital, Alex and Maggie followed.

"You owe me twenty dollars." Maggie said with a proud smile to Alex. "They were together before the end of the trip."

"They were together before the trip. Technically none of us won."

"I heard that!" Kara said loudly, looking at the two women behind her.

Kara laid Lena gently on the stretcher as a doctor and two nurses carried her. Kara continued to hold Lena's hand until she was not allowed to continue. "It's okay, I'll be here all the time, you're safe." Kara murmured, giving Lena one last kiss and letting her go.

Kara returned to the waiting room where Alex was waiting for her along with the whole group, with the exception of Doc and Wynonna. Kara sat down in the chair, letting a long sigh escape, hiding her face in her hands in exasperation.

"She'll be fine," Alex assured her, hugging Kara gently.

"I know, but... Rao, she's hurt and..." Kara shook her head. "If I had come before we wouldn’t be here... I promised I would protect her."

"None of this is your fault, Little Danvers..." Maggie sat beside her, a hand on her shoulder. "And you saved her, that's what matters."

Alex stood up.

"I'll go inside and make sure she's okay. I'll be back soon with news."

Kara seemed to relax a little, but remained silent. Until she noticed Waverly get up and walk toward her, with a worried countenance, but trying to get some comfort through her smile.

"Miss Danvers?" She said.

"Please, call me Kara." she said, and Waverly smiled again.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course..." Kara motioned for the brunette to sit beside her.

"I wanted to thank you before... You prevented Nicole from getting hurt, it was rather incredible."

Kara blushed at the compliment, but she recovered.

"I should be thanking you for the help. I... I'll never forget that, so thank you..." Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. "Sorry for the question, but... What are you and your sister? What you did before... was amazing too."

Waverly paused to think for a second.

"Wynonna is the heiress of the family, she's the only one who can handle the weapon capable of killing these creatures and I..." Waverly swallowed. "I'm half angel, technically."

"You what?" Kara couldn’t help the surprise.

"My biological father was guardian of Eden's garden, which happens to be here... in Purgatory." Waverly looked down at her hands. "I spent some time in Eden, but it was far from being called paradise. But yes... I have powers, too."

Kara just nodded, trying to absorb the information.

"And your friend is a vampire?" Kara asked, still incredulous.

"My other friend was a lizard..." Kara allowed herself to laugh at the situation for a moment. She adjusted the glasses again.

"My planet, Krypton, died when I was young. My mother put me on a pod bound for Earth, so I could protect my newborn cousin, who was also sent here. I think you know him... Superman." Kara played with the sleeve of the sweatshirt she wore that was a larger size. "But my pod got knocked out of course, and I entered an area where time did not pass. About twenty years later I arrived here, still thirteen years old..."

"Oh..." Waverly mumbled sadly.

"You asked me how Krypton was... It was a beautiful planet, full of stories and families... The cuisine was unique, our Sun, Rao... It was everything for us, for me..." Kara sighed. "Being here and doing what I do... It's good... But I miss Krypton, sometimes I feel like I don’t belong here."

Waverly nodded, bringing her hand to Kara's shoulder.

"But?"

"Alex and Lena... They give me a reason to continue."

"I can understand you..."

"I'm afraid of losing them in the middle of it all... I..."

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

Kara glanced up at Waverly and nodded.

"Thank you, for everything, Waverly Earp."

Waverly smiled, pulling Kara into a hug.

"Thank you for protecting Nicole."

"Whenever you need to, just call me. A few minutes and I'll be there. "

"OK."


	8. Chapter 8

The hours passed extremely slowly. Kara couldn’t wait any longer, between small casual conversations with Waverly and Nicole, and now Doc and Wynonna who had returned, and telling Maggie about the bar fight, while Winn and Jeremy chatted about computers in the other corner of the room. After two and a half hours Alex appeared in the waiting room, wearing a borrowed lab coat and a cap. Kara stood up in the same second.

"She's fine." Kara let out a sigh that she didn’t know she was holding. "A broken rib and some superficial wounds... But she's fine."

Kara hugged Alex quickly.

"Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping, but yes."

"Thanks!"

Kara hurried down the hall, following Alex.

"There are several bruises, but most of them are superficial..." Alex commented before opening the bedroom door. "She stays here tonight, but tomorrow morning she's already released. She must sleep for a few more hours, so I'm going to the hotel with Maggie."

"Okay." Kara said anxiously and Alex opened the door.

"You can call me anytime." And with that Alex left and Kara was alone in the bedroom door. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Lena lying in the hospital bed with a needle in her arm allowing the ingress of serum.

Lena was extremely pale, with a bandage covering the wound Kara knew she had on her head and one of her arms wrapped in gauze, where Kara had seen an extensive cut earlier. If she had the chance, Kara would bring Ramish back to life, only to kill him again. Lena's face, however, seemed peaceful as she slept. Kara also knew that underneath the hospital gown there were several bruises and for a second Kara felt her blood boil with anger at all of this. She had failed in her promise to protect Lena and it had broken her heart.

Kara came over and sat down in the chair by the bed, holding Lena's free hand, afraid, afraid she might break it.

"I'm sorry Lena... I couldn’t protect you," Kara murmured sadly, her head bowed.

Nightfall and another day was born. Kara had slept in the chair next to Lena and was already awake before the sun came up. A nurse entered the room to check if Lena was already awake and left a coffee for Kara who thankfully accepted.

Only half an hour later Lena shifted in bed and growled, opening her eyes with a confused expression.

"What..." she whispered hoarsely and Kara immediately took her hand.

"Hey, you finally woke up..." Kara whispered with a smile on her face. She kissed Lena's hand gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I..." Lena looked at her arms and sighed. "A little uncomfortable, but it looks like I'm fine."

"Alex said you broke a rib..." Kara grimaced. "Other than that, some minor injuries, you should be fine in a few weeks."

"Oh... it doesn’t seem so bad." Lena tried to make Kara less worried, but it would not be so easy.

"I'm sorry for letting that happen." Kara said, swallowing. "I should protect you, but I failed..."

"Kara, no..." Lena tried, squeezing Kara's hand. "None of this was your fault and in the end you managed to find me before the situation got worse."

Kara brought her hand up to Lena's face, caressing it carefully, an adoring expression on her face.

"I love you, Lena. I don’t know what I’d do if something happens to you."

A smile began to form on Lena's face, which brought her hand up to Kara's face.

"I love you, Kara." Lena whispered as tears streamed down her face. "I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me by your side. I'll be fine, don’t worry."

Kara allowed herself to relax, leaned forward and kissed Lena carefully, her hand still on Lena’s face. The two of them stayed for a few more minutes in that calm, until Alex appeared at the door carrying a change of clothes.

"Hey, Lena. How are you?" She said entering the room.

"A little sore, but I will survive." Lena said a little more excitedly, after a conversation she had with Kara a few minutes ago.

"Well... You're free to go. Just take the medication, clean the cuts regularly, don’t do physical exertion until the pain passes and get plenty of rest."

"I'll make sure she follows the instructions." Kara said assuming her Supergirl stance, though she had a playful smile on her face.

"I'm sure you will." Alex said smiling, handing the clothes over to Lena. "I'll be in the car waiting. Take all the time you need."

Alex left the room, closing the door behind her. Lena frowned.

"Why is your sister being so... nice to me?"

"Alex doesn’t show very often, but she cares about you." Kara adjusted her glasses blushing. "And she knows about us."

Lena chuckled. "Of course she does."

Kara held out a hand to Lena and helped her to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'll turn, so you can put..." Kara broke off, blushing violently.

Lena nodded, laughing, and Kara turned her back in a corner of the room, closing her eyes. It was hard not to look back when she heard Lena complaining of pain, but Kara remained motionless.

"Kara, can you help me?" Lena muttered uncertainly. Kara turned hesitantly. "You can look at me, Kara." Lena said and Kara relaxed a little.

"It still hurts and I can’t dress myself..." Lena said in embarrassment as Kara approached promptly. "It's okay, I've got this."

Kara gently removed the hospital gown and stood still with the sight of the various bruises on the woman's abdomen. She took her fingertips gently to one of the purple marks with a worried look. Lena shivered at the touch, surprised at Kara's delicacy.

"It looks worse than it really is." Lena lied. Kara nodded silently and pulled herself together, reaching for the jeans Alex had brought. She passed the cloth over Lena's legs and helped her to her feet, to finish dressing her pants. Then she carefully passed the shirt over Lena's arms, closing the buttons in front deftly, and finally straightening her shoes. Kara pulled the wheelchair and Lena sat down, letting the reporter guide her through the hospital corridors to the exit.

 

"You're quiet." Lena said as she finally lay on the hotel bed when Alex and Maggie left.

Kara sighed as she sat down next to Lena on the bed.

"You're hurt and I was shocked to see..." Kara gestured to Lena's abdomen with a grimace. Lena reached for Kara's hand and held it tight.

"I wasn’t scared, Kara. He tried to get inside my head and convince me you wouldn’t come, but I knew it wasn’t true. I trust you, Kara, and I don’t blame you for any of this."

"I just wish I could take away all the pain you must be feeling." Kara murmured, looking at her hand entwined with Lena's.

"Oh Kara..." Lena kissed the woman's hand. "Lie down with me, please."

Kara obeyed instantly, adjusting a pillow and lying next to Lena, who carefully approached her even more. "You can hold me, Kara. After so many punches I don’t think it's a hug that will break me."

Hesitantly, Kara wrapped an arm around Lena's waist and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, hiding her face in the curve of her neck.

"There you are..." Lena murmured contentedly. A pleasant silence settled in the small room, staying for several minutes, while Kara left a few kisses on Lena's neck, which instantly shivered.

What started with sweet kisses advanced to something with more passion, while Lena took her hand to Kara's hair, pulling her into a kiss full of desire, where Kara forced herself to move away. Lena grinned breathlessly.

"Kara Danvers, when I get better you will be in serious trouble."

Lena's smile became provocative as she saw the girl next to her blush.

"You will be too..." Kara muttered, brushing a lock of hair from Lena's face. "But for now you should get some sleep." she said again. "I'm exhausted, too."

 

Lena woke up much better the next day and opted to work a little, answering some emails and instructing Jess through the phone. Kara used the day to finalize the article for Snapper, since they would be returning to National City at night, along with the rest of the group. In the afternoon, everyone was invited to a little farewell at the bar, courtesy of Waverly and Nicole, who were really happy about Supergirl's visit to Purgatory, even with all the hassles.

Kara wrapped an arm around Lena's shoulders, leaving her suitcases in Alex's car, walking slowly toward the bar. Waverly greeted them excitedly, taking them to a table and offering drinks, then Kara spotted the entire group: Doc, Wynonna, Nicole, and the boy Jeremy. In a few minutes everyone was comfortable around the table, drinking and laughing.

"It wasn’t that bad!" Nicole said as Lena and Kara laughed and Wynonna raised her eyebrow at the redhead.

"She literally stuck the old woman in the car and the boys took the car."

"Oh, that was bad." Maggie commented, taking a sip of her beer.

Winn, Jeremy and Doc were entertained by throwing darts, so Maggie, Waverly, Nicole and Alex got up to play pool, leaving Wynonna, Kara and Lena at the table, telling stories and drinking (at least in Wynonna's case), and without realizing it, It was time to leave.

 

"I think I'm going to buy a Supergirl T-shirt for me." Wynonna remarked as she watched the car of her new friends depart.

Waverly rolled her eyes, going back to the bar with Nicole.

 

"I think Snapper will like your article," Lena said, handing the laptop over to Kara, still inside the plane.

"You say that about all my articles."

"And have I ever been wrong?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... no?" Kara said, adjusting her glasses.

"Don’t worry, then." Lena approached, kissing Kara quickly.

"Alex, please tell me we were not like this at first..." Maggie said rolling her eyes.

"God, I hope not." Alex grimaced, turning her attention to the book she had in hands.

"I still can’t believe you bet on us." Kara said, frustrated.

 

"Finally home!" Kara said as she slumped onto the sofa in her living room while Lena sat down next to her.

"It's good to be back," Lena muttered. "I still have a date to plan."

Kara smiled, kissing Lena's face.

"Will you stay?" Kara asked expectantly.

"Only if you want me to."

"I wouldn’t want anything else right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's It, I Hope you liked It. Let me know what did you think.  
> See you all soon


End file.
